Can't Think Of A Title
by BlackCat46
Summary: Not got much of a summary. It's just one of those read through and see what you think thingies. (R&R, OOC.)
1. Chapter 1

*I OWN ONLY PLOT*

No. No. No. Just no. What had just happened? Why was the little stick lying to her? She couldn't be. The dark haired girl sobbed quietly, trying not to grab any attention. She was in the girls' loos in the school. She was seventeen! That was nowhere near old enough for that! She threw it in her pocket and ran away. She knew her mother hadn't been even fifteen when she had her. Her mother had been abandoned by her parents and the father of her child. Mara ran home and found the housekeeper. "Mum!" She wailed. She had just seen Victor go into Mr Sweet's office, she knew that the housekeeper was the only one in the house.

"What? What's the matter?" The kind woman asked, clinging to her young daughter. "Oh, baby, don't cry."

"Mum, I have really bad news." Mara sobbed.

Gentle and sweet to the core, Trudy lifted her daughter with ease. "What is it, baby girl?" She sat down in the kitchen's window seat, holding Mara on her lap.

Mara sobbed "Mum, you're gonna be a grandma." She collapsed.

Trudy was disappointed, but she felt pleased, too. "Aw, honey. Whose baby is it?"

"I don't know. You're gonna hate me even more, now, but I was drunk and drugged when it happened." Mara brokenly sobbed.

"Aw, no! Look, baby girl, I don't hate you. Actually, I'm proud of you. You told me what's happened and I'll never be mad at you for that. Well done, baby. Now, as long as I never get called Granny, I'll be very happy with you."

At thirty two, Trudy really was not ready to be a grandmother. But she wanted to help her baby and her grandbaby in any way she could. Mara sobbed "But I thought you'd be furious."

"Furious? Hon, when have you ever known me to be furious with my little baby?" She asked, chuckling and tickling her baby girl under her chin. "I'm a tiny bit disappointed because you were drunk and drugged and got pregnant all in one night, but I'm happy that you felt secure enough, just, to tell me. And anyway, we're going to get you through this, OK? And whenever you need a babysitter, I'll be there."

Mara nuzzled her mother's neck. "Thank you, Mum. I'm just sorry that I ruined life for us all."

"Trust me, hon, life has more in store. Guess who your daft old mum found today?" Trudy smiled.

"Who?" Mara asked, wiping her tears.

"Your daddy, that's who! And get this! He can't wait to see his little baby!"

"He missed that. He missed the last seventeen years." Mara reminded her, bitterly.

"I know. That was my fault, hon. I moved away. He didn't know where I went. Nobody did, sweetie. Just me. Then of course, you were born and my life seemed to be twenty five billion times better."

"Will you tell me now, Mummy?" Mara asked her.

"Sure, baby."

* * *

_Coming up..._

_"So, all this time, you've known where Daddy is?"_

_"Sorry, honey, we promised that we'd never talk again."_

_"This is my daughter?" The man looks at Mara in shock._

_"Yeah."_

_"Hi, Dad." Mara smiled._

* * *

**Hope this wasn't terrible. Let me know, please, please, please? Black Cat, OUT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

*I OWN ONLY PLOT*

"Look, I was only young. And we didn't really grasp the concept of what our actions would do. We messed up. But still I wouldn't trade you. We've only kept in touch since I told him that you were a baby girl."

"So, all this time, you've known where Daddy is?"

"Sorry, honey, but we promised that we'd never talk again. But he messaged me. He wants to meet you, baby girl."

"You what?!"

* * *

"Mara, please, don't you want to make this easy?"

"I don't want to meet him! He's horrible to have done this!"

"It was my fault!" Trudy yelled. "Please, honey, blame me!"

"For his wrongs? No!" Mara yelled.

Trudy broke down. "I thought you were capable of reasoning, Mara."

"Mum, stop. Look, I'll try this."

* * *

"Jasper?" Trudy asked, softly.

"Trudy! Oh, you're even more beautiful than you were last time I saw you."

"Thanks. Here. Mara, dear?"

Mara gave her father a cold look. "This is my daughter?" He asked Trudy.

"Yeah." Trudy smiled.

Mara gave him an icy smile. "Hi, Dad." She didn't like calling him that.

* * *

_Coming up..._

_"You can't possibly love her!"_

_"I love her and you know that!"_

_"She's not safe with you and nor am I!"_

* * *

**Hope this wasn't terrible. I misposted! :( Sorry... Let me know what you think, please, please, please? Black Cat, OUT! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

*I OWN ONLY PLOT*

The meal had gone very smoothly for them. They'd got on OK. Mara was trying to sleep in her father's home, but she needed the loo. She passed a slightly open door and heard her mother whimpering. "You left me! You took my baby! You took yourself! Without you, I almost went crazy!"

Trudy softly whispered "I was scared! You abused me! Why would I leave my baby with a man who abused me?"

The next morning, Mara got up late. Her mother was at the shops. Her father smiled. "Hey, Mara. Want a bacon sandwich?"

"No, thanks. I'd sooner hear what went on between you and Mum. Why was she crying last night? And what was that about you abusing her before she left you, she was sobbing about it last night."

Jasper sighed. "Look, I was young. It was scary. I didn't know what to do when she told me. That was the first time. I didn't see her after that. One letter told me that she'd given birth to a healthy baby girl. How was I supposed to know what to do? Kid, I was raised on violence. Your poor mum knew that. We both knew we were being daft, but it was a spur of the moment. I loved her. I still do. She's a beautiful, kind woman and you have no idea how much I loved her."

"You can't possibly love her! You abused her!"

"I love her and you know that! I don't mean to hurt that poor woman."

"She's not safe with you and nor am I!" Mara ran upstairs.

"Mara, baby girl, let me explain! Please!"

Mara climbed onto the bars of her balcony. "One step closer and I'll jump!"

"No, Mara, please!" Tears streamed down his face. "Think of your mum! She loves you more than life itself! How would she react to seeing you dead?!"

He tried to get closer and Mara slipped. A loud scream that she recognised as her mother's echoed. The last thing Mara heard before she passed out. She was vaguely aware of Jasper catching her. "Mara!" Her mum screamed.

* * *

_Coming up..._

_"She's in the surgery."  
_

_"Oh, God, how serious is it?"_

_"Your daughter's..."_

* * *

**Hope this wasn't terrible. I misposted! Then I mucked it up and had to rewrite it all... and got distracted... Oh, God :( Sorry... Let me know what you think, please, please, please? Black Cat, OUT! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

*I OWN ONLY PLOT*

Mara wasn't quite clear on what had happened. The last thing she remembered was her mother's scream and her father grabbing her. Her mother was pacing in the waiting area, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, God, I hope she's OK." The desperate woman cried.

The distraught and terrified man took her in his arms. "She'll be fine, Trudy, she's strong. She gets it from you. There, darling, come here."

Trudy sobbed "I can't believe it. My baby's hurt." She was evidently losing the plot.

A doctor walked over. "Excuse me? Are you Mara Rehman's parents?"

"Yes, where is she?" Trudy asked, tearful and scared.

"She's in the surgery."

"Oh, God, how serious is it?" Jasper asked.

"Your daughter's..." The doctor slowly started, unsure of the ground he was treading.

Trudy collapsed. "She's not dead!" She sobbed.

"No, no, not dead. She's really banged up, but she'll get over it. Her injuries aren't as bad as we'd expected, dropping from that height. I expect it was the way you lowered her a little, sir. And ma'am, you gained a few injuries when she landed on you."

"Oh, a bruise or two, that's nothing." Trudy told him. "Anyway, is my little girl OK?"

"She should be, since she had a little less of a drop and a slightly softened landing. Still, though, the two of you have suffered from that."

"So what? I want Mara safe."

"Ma'am, we have to have you examined. The extent of the injuries could possibly reach your organs."

"I don't play the organ." She told him.

He said "Internal organs. The ones that keep you alive."

The couple shared a look.

* * *

_Coming up..._

_"Mum! Mum! Please, come here! Mum!"_

_"I'm here, baby!"_

_"Oh, God, Mum, it was awful..."_

* * *

**Hope this wasn't too bad. I thought I'd just have a little moment between the adults. Let me know what you think, please, please, please? Black Cat, OUT! :D**


End file.
